Talk:Les Histoires Duchemin 3
Note to add in : ---- I knew all along that the characters from my series of works would return to their home world. Aimee Duchemin, Sylvain Dieudonne, Terence and Sybil Francaix, Llyr Bleddyn and Markl all go to Sauveterre (the first four are returning to their own homeland). The whole focus of this story, however, is the meaning of patriotism - and sovereignty of a nation. So, in LHD3, Sauveterre celebrates some 100 or 200 years of being a republic. I'm not sure when their National Day is supposed to be, but what I do know is this : a grand celebration is being held in Ti-gwer, in the centre of Lumine, the capital. Everyone's excited ; Aimee, Sylvain, Terence and Sybil are even eager to return to Sauveterre to partake in the festivities. Yet, something goes seriously wrong. Sentiments of the different groups of people in Sauveterre are being raised by a group known as the Saviours of Southerly (note : Southerly is Sauveterre's original name, when it was still a kingdom), and the people lose confidence in Sauveterre. Each is for his own, and all the excitement and love for the nation seemingly dies out. The people of Sauveterre, who were once known for their affinity for their homeland, adopt a rather lackadaisical attitude. Aimee and co. decide to investigate the truth behind the Saviours of Southerly. At the end of it all, the heroes come to Sauveterre to deliver an important message about independence, patriotism and sovereignty : the sovereignty of a nation is evident when the people are ready to do everything in their power to give back to the nation, and especially the people ; the people are patriotic not because of extreme, one-off displays to show their love for the nation, but because they're willing to go the extra mile to help their compatriots in need. I admit that I thought of the words for this message back when I was in conscription. All that talk of patriotism really irked me, and it was then that I decided to put my foot down and tell them what I really thought of the whole subject. _____________________________ I got the idea for LHD3 from a song I wrote back when I was in Form 5 (that's 11th grade for American readers, and classe premiere for French readers, I think) - whilst I took charge of the tune, my teacher helped me with the words. This was originally meant to be for Malaysia's 50th Independence Day on 31st August 2007, but I didn't have the opportunity to perform it. I'll be waiting until 16th September 2013 (50 years since the formation of Malaysia) to see whether I'll have the chance to perform it for the first time The first part goes something like this (translation provided, keep on reading) : Kupahat rasa gembira dan bangga, di sebalik kejayaan Termeteri erti kemerdekaan sejati, seribu harapan Terkilas wajah nusa bercahaya, kelibat warisan gagah Tahun keemasan, usaha kita semua, suatu manifestasi Kemerdekaan sejati, milik kita untuk dirasai Rantaian belenggu menjadi sejarah kita Kemerdekaan sejati, mara menuju wawasan (Kemerdekaan sejati) (Kemerdekaan sejati) Milik kita hari ini TRANSLATION (and a very literal one at that) : I engrave (in my heart) a sense of happiness and pride, behind all the success The meaning of true independence is written, a thousand hopes The shining face of the nation turns, I see a strong heritage A golden year, the efforts of us all, a manifestation True independence is ours to feel A chain of struggles is our history True independence, let us move ahead to reach our vision It's ours today Those of you who want to listen to the audio draft, please ask me directly. ---- Taken from here Cou-ra-geuh ! 08:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC)